


Worth It

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clan of Three, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din visits the shop again, this time with Paz.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Paz Vizla and Baby Yoda, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was torn between making Din/Paz or Din/Cara, as you can see, Paz won. This is tied in with For The Better, but can be read alone.

A few months had passed since the Mandalorian and his child visited their store, the couple never forgot the odd pair and kept hoping to see them again. The shop was doing much better now, the surrounding town was a lot happier since the group taking the towns money had….disappeared.

They had learned to stop judging people when they walked into the store, but this was tested when a Mandalorian came into their store once more...but this one was much bigger and fully covered in blue armor.

“H-how may we help you, sir?” Mira asks, unable to help feeling nervous at the sheer size of this man. Before the man can answer a familiar silver armored warrior steps in behind the man. 

“Paz, stop scaring them.” The shorter man scolds as he steps around him, the child was in his arms and squealing happily when he sees Mira. “I told you I would visit again.” He says and she feels herself smile, “I’m sorry about him, he's…” He trails off and just pats Pazs arm. 

“Din.” The taller man says, his voice was deep and somehow soothing. Din looks back at him, “Paz.” He says, in a slightly mocking tone, before turning and bringing the kid over to her “He wanted to see you two again.” He says, placing the kid on the counter. 

She laughs as the kid quickly shuffles over to her, cooing happily as she picks him up, “Oh you are still so cute.” She says, rubbing his ears, glancing over at the quietly bickering Mandalorians.

“And you say I’m not a people person, you have no room to talk.” Din was saying, getting an annoyed huff in response, the two touch helmets briefly before Din faces her again. “Any more problems I can fix?” If he sounded a bit too eager...well she wasn't going to comment, they were warriors after all. 

She leans forward a bit, “I have heard some rumors that the group might be trying to start up again, but I don’t know how true they are.” She says, knowing that Din was grinning behind his helmet. 

Her husband who had been in the back steps out and pauses when he sees the huge Mandalorian, but relaxes when he sees the familiar silver helmet and armor. “Good to see you again, son.” Ket says, setting the box he was carrying down. 

The green baby coos happily as Ket rubs his head, “And you as well, little one,” He says, still keeping an eye on the tall stranger standing behind Din. “This is the couple I helped, Paz, I told you they were nice.” Din says, looking back at the other man. 

“Never doubted you, cyar'ika,” Paz says and even with the helmet they can see the look Din gives him. “Uh huh, you aren't very good at lying.” Din says, before patting the kids head, “Be good, Ad’ika, we will be back in a bit.” He says, getting a soft, sad coo.

“Come on, let’s go take care of their pest problem.” Din says, sounding almost cheerful, his impressive looking rifle already in his hands, telling his partner all about the last time he was here.

The store is quiet for a few moments before Mira speaks up, “Strange couple, don't you think?” She asks and Ket nods his head, “But I like them, and we know their names, that's a nice step up, don’t you think?” Another nod, the kid is playing with her fingers.

“I doubt we will ever see a pair like them again.” Ket finally comments, he could tell the two were happy together, just the way they spoke to each other and even moved, it reminded him of himself and Mira.

“Din has certainly relaxed a lot too.” Mira says as she gets some milk warmed up for the baby, “I barely know him, but I feel just as protective of him as I do this little one.” She says, handing the baby a small cup of milk. 

Mira and Ket talk about the odd couple while they play with the kid, enjoying having a baby around, the one thing they were never blessed with. They felt...content as they watched their tiny charge chew on a stuffed frog.

****

Like the first time, it was a good couple hours before the Mandalorians returned, Paz even seemed more relaxed than he was before. The baby squeals and runs straight for Din, getting cuddles and soft words, before wanting Paz to hold him. Ket and Mira barely contained their sounds of joy at how adorable the baby was in the man's huge hands. 

Like before Din gave them the money, which Mira split and gave him half back, “We are making a habit of this.” She says with a small smile, that earns her an amused snort from Paz. 

“There could be worse habits.” Din answers in a light tone, “Thank you for watching him again, he likes it here, knows what planet it is too.” He says, his voice warm, “Soon as he saw it, he started getting excited.”

“He’s the same with Peli.” Paz comments and Din shivers, “Yeah, but she's intimidating, I keep expecting her to hit me with a wrench or something.” He says and Mira can't stop her chuckle.

“I’m sure you two can handle a wrench or two.” She says, picking up the toys and placing them in a bag, Din takes the bag without protest this time, he’s learning to not protest her gifts.

“You know...if you need a break..we can always watch him for you,” Ket says, glancing between the two men and Mira could tell that Din was blushing, by the strangled noise he made and the wheeze Paz made. 

Ket grins at the reaction, “Thank you for the offer.” Din manages, his voice a bit strained as he makes for the exit, very quickly. Paz is still laughing, “Everyone can tell, I told.” He says between chuckles. Din plucks the kid from Paz's arms and shoves him a bit, “Shut up!”

Ket and Mira watch as the two bicker and fuss before they are out of sight, Mira turns to her husband, “That was cruel of you.” She says, but she is grinning at him.

“Maybe, but it was worth it.”


End file.
